


Link goes to Sephora

by FoxFirePen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Date, F/M, Fluff, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link Supporting his Trans Girlfriend, No Transphobia, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Insert, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFirePen/pseuds/FoxFirePen
Summary: Link accompanies his girlfriend on a trip to the mall for emotional support as she purchases some things to help with her presentation, when a slight hitch shows up in their plans.
Relationships: Link/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Link goes to Sephora

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fun in-joke with a friend of mine and then whoops my hand slipped. It's 100% fluff and yes the main character is trans but aside from maybe some internalized transphobia there's not any transphobic characters in the plot so no worries. I hope you all enjoy.

I lazily sipped at my tea on the table in front of me while scanning the food court for any sign of Link. He usually gets sidetracked whenever we make plans to meet up somewhere, but no matter how late he still turns up. I checked my phone. No text. Thirty minutes late. Sip.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of him hoofing it down the escalator towards me. I giggled for a moment as he jogged over to the table and started to catch his breath.

“Wrong floor?” I asked with a smirk.

Link nodded, and sat in the chair opposite me. 

“Next time I’ll be sure to give you a map and a compass.”

He smiled at me. His soft dirty blonde hair fell in a messy and uneven crop around his face, a few loose strands swaying in front of his icy blue eyes as he breathed. Link is rather tall, and his features are a little sharper and more angular than most, so he can come across as intimidating to some people. But I learned to see past that, and when he smiles the soft, gentle goofball underneath shines through. As he smiled at me, the cool and collected facade began to fall away and I started blushing

“Umm… So, I wanted to say thanks again for coming with me. I know a lot of guys would not be psyched about buying makeup with their girlfriends…” The word tasted sour in my mouth. I felt self conscious, and started closing myself off until I felt Link take my hand. He looked into my eyes intensely for a moment, then he started signing with his free hand.

“I’d do anything for you, my princess.”

I laughed in spite of myself. “God you’re so cheesy.” He’s always calling me that. At first I thought he was just teasing me, but he says it more when I’m feeling insecure or nervous. Still, it shook me out of it and I suddenly felt more comfortable. “Thank you.”

He smiled and signed “ready?” I nodded and we got our things. We spent the afternoon popping into several stores. Every time I went into one, I felt like there were eyes all over me, but Link being by my side helped me relax. Still, I didn’t spend much time in any one store to try and keep myself from getting too anxious. I saved the toughest one for last.

We stood outside the Sephora and I squeezed Link’s hand and took a slow breath. He sidled up to me to remind me that he’s there. He stood so close to me that I could feel his arm against mine through our clothes. He’s not very large, but he’s lean and muscular underneath, and under his green hoodie he wore a snug white t-shirt. I blushed slightly, and to try to take my mind off the thought of how handsome he is, I took another breath before we walked into the shop.

Inside the Sephora we were greeted by some of the salespeople, but thankfully they were already busy so I was able to just quietly slip into the aisle and start browsing. My sister helped go over the basics with me and has let me borrow stuff from her before, but this was still my first time buying for myself. I’d managed to get a really nice eyeshadow palette, a primer, a brush set, and some colored lip gloss. I was scanning through the foundations when I noticed Link had gone off to the end of the aisle, getting distracted by some eyeliner.

Link didn’t wear makeup all the time but he did like to occasionally. Just a little bit of eyeliner or mascara mostly, though I sometimes wondered if I could talk him into eyeshadow. It wasn’t that he was afraid for people to know he was wearing it, he didn’t really care either way, he just liked to add a touch of it to his look from time to time. If I’m being honest, if he wasn’t so comfortable in his own masculinity that he didn’t mind not conforming to norms about how he expressed himself, I’m not sure if I would have had the courage to come out to him right away. I’m glad I did.

I was just putting the last few things in my basket when I heard a notification on my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked it. It was from my bank.

“Shit!” I said, out loud by accident. Link immediately walked over to me.

“You okay?” He signed to me. I stammered for a moment before huffing.

“I thought I cancelled a subscription, but it just came out of my bank.” I turned the phone to him so he could see for himself. Suddenly, my available funds were much less than I had thought I would have. I felt myself start to tear up. “I can’t afford any of this until next month. Shit.”

I backed up against the shelves and looked up at the ceiling trying to keep from breaking down in the middle of the store. This wasn’t the end of the world, but right when I was starting to feel like the day was going right it felt like someone slapped my hand away. I felt angry and childish, and the emotions started flooding in faster than I could stop them before Link gently took the basket in his hands and signed to me.

“I’ll pay.” He started walking off to the counter. I put out a hand to stop him.

“No, Link, please, I can’t ask you to do that, it’s fine, I’ll just have to wait.” He shook his head and repeated himself.

“Seriously Link, it’s fine, this isn’t a big deal, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do,” he signed. “You’re my princess,” he said.

“What does that even mean?” I snapped at him. I wasn’t loud, but I was a little harsh. “I’m not helpless and I’m not spoiled, I’m not even really a-” Link’s hands were waving at me, but it didn’t sense. Link looked hurt for a moment, and I could see him struggling to put the words together. Then he sighed and started signing again.

“I’m sorry, it’s not that. I see how upset you are. I want to help. You’re my princess. I will keep you safe. I won’t let anything hurt you. I don’t care if it’s a big problem or not. I want to do everything I can to be there for you.”

That’s when it clicked. I realized what he was trying to say this whole time.  _ You’re my princess, and I’m your knight. _ He wasn’t just trying to flatter me. Every time he called me “princess,” he was promising me that he would be there no matter what.

Hit with that wave of emotion, and realizing I’d been cruel to him just now, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I apologized as I fought back tears, and he just held me gently and stroked my back.

I pulled back, wiping away a couple tears and through shaky breaths and cracked voice I said “thank you Link. You’re my hero.”

He smiled and kissed my forehead. “You’re my princess,” he said.

We made our way to the counter, but Link stopped to throw in a few extra things for me, but they weren’t any more expensive than what I’d already gotten so I bit my tongue. When the total came up, he pulled out his wallet. Link had this strange habit of only carrying cash. He used to work summer jobs for cash and just never opened a bank account, so everything he had was always in his wallet. However this was the first time I saw just how much he had in there. As we walked away I turned to him and asked.

“Link, I didn’t realize you had that much money, where the hell do you get it from?”

“I rob houses,” he signed with a smile. “People just leave it lying around all over.”

I started laughing, and wrapped my arms around his arm as I leaned against him affectionately as we walked off together to the exit.


End file.
